Nickelodeon (Zimuyatu)
Pinwheel (Zimuyatu) 1978–1979 Nickelodeon first began transmissions on Zimuyatu in May 1, 1978 under the name Pinwheel. Its original name was derived from the preschool-oriented program that aired on the network from its launch until 1990. Pinwheel (Nickelodeon) blue bumper 1977 Recreation.png|Network ID (1978, 2019 recreation). Nickelodeon 1979–1980 In 1979, Pinwheel was renamed as Nickelodeon; the name was derived from a type of movie theatre which charged 5 cents (nickel cents) for admission. This concept was represented in their first logo and on-air package, which depicts a man looking into a kinetoscope within the letter "N" of the wordmark. Prior to 1979, its then-flagship program Pinwheel had its own channel (C3) on Smudge TV. Nickelodeon 1979 ID recreation.png|Network ID (1979, 2019 recreation). 1980–1981 In 1980, Nickelodeon slightly updated their logo, utilizing a typeface similar to the ITC Souvenir font. Their identification logos at the time featured a mime doing things on a black background with an instrumental cover of the song "Put That Little Nickel In" as background music. The font may be the same as Pinwheel's logo and slightly modified. Nickelodeon 1980 ID recreation.png|Network ID (1980, 2019 recreation). 1981–1985 A new logo designed by Lou Dorfsman was introduced in 1981. It consists of the network's name spelled in rainbow letters set in the Frankfurter font, with a pinball illustrated by Bob Klein placed behind it.The Nickelodeon logo, designed by Tom Corey & Scott Nash The pinball theme was used in the network's IDs during the period, including one that used early 1980s-era computer graphics. In 1984-1985 it was still used for sign off until 16th January 1985 when A&E got its own channel Nickelodeon 1981 Day ID recreation.png|Network ID (1981, 2019 recreation). Nickelodeon 1983 ID recreation.png|Network ID (1983, 2019 recreation). 1984–2009 On October 8, 1984, Nickelodeon began utilizing a new theme with their multitude of logos: orange silhouettes with the word "Nickelodeon" (written in the Balloon Extra Bold font) on them. Eventually, the "splat" design would be the most used, representing the slime Nickelodeon has been known for since it began broadcasting the Canadian series You Can't Do That on Television in 1981; Nickelodeon would later adopt the trademark as part of its own programming. Designed by Fred/Alan, Inc., originally with just a star in mind, it has grown to be the most well-known and recognized Nickelodeon logo. The wordmark was rarely, if ever, seen isolated from a shape of some kind. Nickelodeon 1984 ID recreation.png|Network ID (1984, 2019 recreation). 2010–present A new logo and on-air look for Nickelodeon were unveiled in July 2010, and began use in the United States on September 28, 2009. The design is credited to Eric Zim, and the on-air brand identity was produced at Trollbäck & Company. Also, during this time, Nickelodeon's sister networks The N, Noggin, and Nicktoons Network rebranded as TeenNick, Nick Jr, and Nicktoons, respectively, with their logos also in the style of this one. The typeface used on this logo is a custom font which resembles Bauhaus (now known as Litebulb). This logo was placed 3rd in Part 2 (the best) of the 2009 Brand New Awards. In April 2011, Nickelodeon unveiled new variations of the background that interact with the logo's color. Nickelodeon 2009 ID recreation.png|Network ID (2010, 2019 recreation). Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television networks in Zimuyatu Category:Children's television networks Category:Viacom Category:Television Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:Cable networks in Zimuyatu Category:Kids and Family television networks in Zimuyatu Category:Former Warner Media subsidiaries Category:Time Warner Cable Category:Nickelodeon channels Category:MTV Networks